la historia oculta de one piece
by Flaviadep
Summary: Que pasaría si Shanks y shirohige hacen un acuerdo? Que pasaría si uno de los personajes más queridos de one piece estuvo todo el tiempo vivo? Este es un fanfic echo con pruebas de las que me base del anime y manga espero que lo disfruten!


3 semanas después de lo sucedido en marineford.

Ubicado en algún lugar del nuevo mundo, navegaba una de la tripulaciónes más fuertes del mundo, por no decir la más fuerte.

Ellos estaban teniendo una fiesta como siempre.. Disfrutaban de sus bebidas y brindan

Capitan:... Aun no despierta?

Sub: no recién lo acaba de ver un médico

Capitán :por??

Sub:estaba muy sudado y parecía sentirse mal..., pero solo tiene una pesadilla

El capitán se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su camarote no estába de buen humor y quería dormir.

Mientras tanto en un camarote apartado de ese ajetreo se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 20 21 años durmiendo , el no era un nakamama ni mucho menos un polisonte... Ese chico era muy importante para la historia y eso el capitán lo sabía muy bien... Por eso decidió rescatalo.

En este momento te contaremos lo que pasó con Ace después de marineford.

Ace despertó de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla...

Soñó el sufrimiento dolor rabia tristeza ira que sentía luffy por su partida soñó sus gritos por el, sintió en carne propia todo lo que luffy sintió por su partida... ¿¿¿Partida??? En donde estaba??

No conocía ese lugar y la verdad pensaba que estaba muerto pero un muerto no sentía o si??en este momento el sentía una confusión terrible que había pasado?

Todas sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano al ver a el vice capitán de los akagami?? los piratas que tanto luffy respetaba y de los que el mismo había aprendido a respetar al conoserlos ...

Ben : ya despertaste... Que bien, estabamos preocupados

Ace: que paso?? Que ago aquí? Por que estoy aquí?? Que paso con la guerra??

Ben : calma muchacho deja que el capitán responda tus preguntas en su momento...

Ace: en donde esta??

Ace noto que el segundo al mando por unos instantes se puso nervioso pero rápidamente cambió a su abitual expresión calmada

Ben : el en este momento está en su camarote , hace unas horas tuvo una resaca que lo dejo muy malhumorado y no le ayudo en nada saber como esta lu...digo y eso hace que no pueda controlar bien su haki...

Ace:??? Aunque sea me puedes decir... Hace cuanto que estoy dormido??

Ben : hace 3 semanas...

Ace empezó a forcejear con los cables y demás artefactos obligando a Ben a detenerlo a la fuerta

Ace: sueltame!! quiero sabes como están luffy, padre y mis nakamas!!!

Ben : y que piensas hacer??!! Saltar por la borda?? Luffy y tus nakamas estan bien!!!

Ace : quiero verlos!!# Sigue forcejeando

De repente aparece alguien en la puerta.

Ghahaahaha se nota que sigues teniendo el mismo ímpetu que tu hermano Ace !!!

Ace:shanks!!

Ben : shanks...

Shanks : no te preocupes Ben yo me encargo... Puedes salir..

El segundo al mando obedeció

Ace: shanks!! Que esta pasando?! Como es que estoy aquí? Por que?? Recuerdo que me despedía de luffy y... Donde esta luffy!!!!??

Shanks :...

Ace : contesta!!

Shanks : calma calma lo primero luffy esta muy lastimado practicamente con riesgo de muerte.. Aunque en este momento lo más dañado es su corazón y alma...

Ace: que!! En donde esta?? tengo que verlo!!! Por que! El estaba bien!! que mierda esta pasando!!?? trato inútilmente de salir... Pero en ese momento entro el medico de abordo aplicandole un tranquilizante

Shanks : ace cálmate hombre.. no ganas nada con preocuparte...hablemos de lo ocurrido...

Ace frustrado accedió a quedarce quieto para escuchar lo que tenia que decir akagami

Shanks : bien en un principio tu has muerto

Ace :Que? Como carajos estoy acá entonces!! Si este fuera el paraíso te aseguro que no te querría en el!!

Shanks : ghahahaa bien pero después de que moriste un millar de cosas pasaron... Te voy a contar lo más importante..

Mientras tanto en ruskasia un chico que hace una hora aproximadamente se acaba de despertar.

Luffy:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aceeeeeeeeeee!!! Aceeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Donde esta Aceeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

No para de golpear y romper la jungla...

Ace : mi padre... Murio en manos de barba negra???!! ...Le robo su fruta!!!! Ese hijo de puta !!!!! Como se atreve!!!???

Shanks:... Oye Ace... shirohige... Sabía que iba a morir... El mismo lo decidío así... Por eso antes de ir a marineford se quito sus aparatos...

Ace:... Por que por que!! Sacrificarse por alguien como yo!!!! Un inútil que no lo supo valorar!! Por que...Ace ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Shanks :por que el sabía lo que vales lo sabia... Ace...

Creo que es mucha información por un día descansa mañana te contaré el resto _dejo el banco donde estaba descansando y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del camarote

Ace:espera!! Como es que estoy vivo?? Por que no tengo una herida en mi pecho??luffy... Luffy!! En donde esta luffy!!!???

Shanks: ace descansa en este momento no te diré nada ... necesito que estés mejor para desirtelo... Salio de la habitación # en ese momento su esprecion divertida cambió a una de preocupación y enojo #luffy cálmate..!!! No lo has perdido todo !! Tienes que ver que aun puedes siguir adelante .. Y hacerte más fuerte!!! Esto es una prueba que tienes que pasar... Para que seas el rey de los piratas

Ace:... Tsk maldición # no puedo creer todo lo que cause soy un desastre mierda!!!!!

No entiendo nada mi padre murió...

A manos de ese desgraciado!!!! Argggg!!!!

Ace se iba quedando sin fuerzas y perdiendo el conocimiento gracias a los sedantes que le habían aplicado

Ruskasia

Jimbe*Luffy-kun ace ya..

Luffy: no lo digas!!!!!!! Ya me eh pelliscado lo suficiente para despertar si eso fue un sueño ya estoy despierto!!... Ah ha ace no... Ace no esta muerto verdad? #pronunciar esas palabras le destrozaba el corazón su garganta no podía más lo que sentía era un dolor indescifrable de querer morise junto con la persona que más amaba en el mundo ... Aun tenia una pizca de esperanza de que todo eso fuera un sueño... Una pesadilla..

Jimbe: ace esta muerto.

Ace estaba teniendo otra pesadilla con su hermano estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor.

Ace :!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ah ah solo era un sueño... Luffy... En donde estas??

Mierda no entiendo nada de esto perdóname luffy!!! Por hacerte sufrir perdón chicos!!!!

ruskasia_

Pov luffy

Ace mi hermano... Mierda mierda que me pasa?? !! a la persona a la que más quiero a la persona a la que más amo en el mundo Ace... Ace dime que es mentira por favor vuelve con migo pegame por ser un dibilucho un llorón dime otra ves que no te diera por muerto pero por favor!!!!! Ace!!!! Por favor... No me dejes... No me dejes!!!!!! En ese momento recordó cuando se conocieron, su infancia esos momentos que mas adoraba y que ahora le hacían sufrir... como nunca pensó sufrir..., este sentimiento de impotencia...nunca ni siquiera con sabo habia sufrido tanto por que sea como sea lo tenia a Ace a su hermano mayor al que nunca lo defraudaria... Pero yo lo defraude... El rompió su promesa... Y yo rompí la mía rompí mi promesa de ser fuerte para no perder nada la rompí y tu otra ves me salvaste como tantas veces lo has echo cuando eramos niños... pero Ace!!!! Que ago sin tu sonrisa tus abrazos bruscos pero tiernos que hacías para que dejara de llorar... Cambia de lugar con migo... Yo no... Yo.. No quiero vivir si no estas tu!!!!!!! No quiero eso!!!

ls akagami_

En el camarote de ace

Se encontraba un médico de abordo aplicando un calmante para Ace pues este otra ves había despertado alterado por el sueño de luffy

Pov*

Mierda será cierto que todo lo que siento estos pensamientos este dolor desgarrador en mi pecho como si fuera el propio luffy...

Ace:Luffy... tu estas sufriendo tanto por alguien como yo... ??

Medico:?? ... Shanks dijo que si te sentías bien como para salir, quería que fueras con ellos . , estamos en una de sus islas desabilitadas..

Ace:... Si...gracias

Me levante de la cama la verdad es que no me dolía nada eso enserió me desconsertaba mucho...

Me dirigí en el interior de la jungla en donde me indicaron que fuera, camine lo suficiente como para llegar a él medio de la selva, Ya podía oír los ruidos probenir de ahí

Me hacerque lo suficiente como para escucharlos, deben estar muy perturbados como para no sentirme con su haki de observación..

Pude distinguir una voz ..era Shanks estaba ablando por un dendenmushi... Iba a salir pero... Al escuchar nombrar a luffy me detuve

Shanks :

Ohhh ray-san cuanto tiempo!!

Ray:Shanks!! Que sorpresa que me allas llamado!

Shanks : que no puedo llamar a mi antiguo vice capitán?

Ray : hahaha te conozco Shanks y este no es una llamada para acordarnos de los viejos tiempos...

Shanks. :... Te vi... Que planeas hacer con luffy?

Ray : Ohhh ese haki de obcerbación que tienes te permite hasta seguir todo lo que ago... No se si sentirme alagado por que un youkou este al pendiente de mi o perturbado...

Shanks: ghahahaa tu sabes muy bien que si te observe solo fue por

Ray: luffy si lo se... Y se también que aunque te hallas enfrentado a kaido tendrías suficiente tiempo para evitar la muerte de su preciado hermano mayor...

Shanks:... Eso en este momento no es importante... me quieres haces sentir culpable?

Ray:jajajajjaj no no es por eso se que no haces las cosas a medias... Y me intrigó de sobre manera el echo de que hallas llegado tarde... Para impedir que mataran a el hijo de Roger...

Shanks:... No se de que hablas Ray-san estuve peleando con otro youkou obviamente demore no pude hacer nada...

Ray:por favor Shanks tu y yo sabemos que si tu ubieras querido hace muchos años ya serias el rey de los piratas... Pero ese puesto se lo sediste a luffy ... No me vengas con que kaido te represento un problema.

Shanks:problema o no simplemente no pude llegar a tiempo eso es todo.no te mosquees simplemente Dime que planeas hacer con luffy? Y la próxima ves que te vea te daré todo mis tesoros...

Ray:quien te crees que soy buggy?

Shanks:ghahahaa por favor Ray... Por los viejos tiempos...

Ray:solamente te digo que mires el pediodico y te doy una pista luffy prometió estar con sus nackamas después de 3 días... De eso ya paso 4 semanas...

Shanks :.. No me gustan los asertijos -.-

Colgo_

Shanks: bueno vamos a tener que esperar.. Yassop dime... Como esta luffy?

Yassop :...el shichibukai Jimbe esta ablando con el...

Shanks:... Ahhhh no me puedo consentrar cuando alguien nos esta espíando verdad Ace?

Saliendo de su escondite se dispuso a ablar

Ace:...por que no le dijiste que estoy vivo? El esta con luffy??!!! Todos los sueños que tengo de el todo su sufrimiento por mi supuesta "muerte" se acabarían no??

Shanks : si se irían.

Ace :... Luffy... Tu como sabes que siente luffy?!!! No lo entiendo por que siento que tu lo sabes casi todo?!!! Agarro por la camisa a Shanks entre amenazante y suplicante

Mierda Shanks cuéntame! No puedo más con esta insirtidumbre!!!

Shanks simplemente se limito a sonreír de medio lado le gustaba mucho cuando ese chico explotaba a la sola idea de que su hermano sufriera

Shanks : cálmate Ace te contaré todo... Por algo te eh llamado... Y sobre lo que se... te sorprenderías de lo que es posible un buen uso de haki de obcerbación... Bien primero que nada hablemos del trato

Ace:???! Que trato????

Shanks: .. Siéntate bebe un poco que esto va hacer largo..

Ace se sentó en un tronco mientras los subordinados de shanks le entregaba una Jarra

Flashback de Shanks - - - - - - -

Shanks estaba como de costumbre bebiendo con su tripulación hoy festejaban... que el día estaba despejado o que habían robado una Akuma no mide tipo prehistórica igual no tenían que tener un motivo para festejar

Shanks:gahaahhahahaa esto esta bueno!!! Más más vamos a beber hasta reventar!!

El festejo duró hasta que uno de los subordinados de su tripulación llegó corriendo a informar.

Novato:capitán!!! Capitán!!!! Capitán!!!!

Shanks : cálmate hombre!! Quee dejas sordo!! que pasa? Pregunto sin mucho interés

Novato: nos enteramos que alguien a matado a el comandante de la tersera división de shirohige!!!

Shanks:... Barba negra.

Novato:si!!

Shanks: Mierda!!!!! Tu! Llama a rock star quiero que me aga un mandado a la de ya!!

Nov:si mi capitán!!

Ben: Shanks se lo que pasó con kurohige... pero no creo que te debas de involucrar...

Shanks:en este momento no me importa kurohige!!! Me importa luffy!!

Todos los piratas de los akagami se quedaron asombrados tanto los veteranos como los que no lo eran conocían a luffy y aunque no sabían bien porque Shanks le quería tanto hasta el punto de dar su brazo para protegerlo respetaban su desicion y juraron que si algo le pasaba a luffy mientras ellos estuvieran presentes jamás se lo perdonarian pues era la vida que su capitán había decidido proteger y ellos como su tripulación debían hacer lo mismo ... pero no entendían que carajos tenía que ver luffy con los piratas de shirohige?

Ben:...kurohige... es el subordinado de portgas d ace... Shanks... Que viste?

Shanks:Ace va tras la caza de kurohige... Esto va a acabar muy mal

Tras decir esas palabras decide escribir una carta para shirohige aunque ya sabía que era inútil. Si eso no sirve tendrá que hablar personalmente con Edward.

5 horas después _

Tras recibir la llamada de su subordinado diciendo que no había completado su misión decidió visitar a shirohige y en este momento estaban en rumbo a su barco.

En camino se aproximaron 20 acorazados con 15 vice almirantes y capitanes

Shanks : ghahahaa solo le faltaba los almirantes

Ben:... Shanks ordenes?

Shanks : deja que me ocupe después de todo necesitamos ser rápidos

Ben: sigan avanzando!! No ahí nesesidad de detenerce!!

Tripulación : si!

Pasados 5 minutos todos lo acorazados estaban en el fondo del mar junto con los vice almirantes, claro Shanks tuvo la decencia de dejar una balsa con 3 personas para que informaran a la sede... De lo ocurrido.

Ya en contacto con el Moby dick, fue abanzando por las escaleras no tenía ganas de iniciar una guerra sino que quería evitarla a toda costa,... pero si eso ocurría aunque sea ya iban a tener a varios inconscientes solo para darle una pequeña advertencia de lo que podría suceder...

después de lo ablando en el anime_

Estaba enojado lo sabía pero también sabía que si se disponía a pelear con shirohige varios de sus subordinados y la mayoría de los de shirohige terminarían muertos o gravemente heridos

De una estocada corrió la arma de shirohige y el filo de su espada se instalo en el cuello de este a punto de cortarlo..

Shanks : que no entiendes que es para proteger a ace!!!!!!??? Puede que seas viejo pero sigues comportandote como un niño!

Shirohige lo corrió bruscamente : maldito mocoso... Te faltan 1000 años para ablarme así!

Se quedaron mirando amenazadoramente hasta que shirohige volvió a sentarse y de dispuso a hablar.. Después de todo no se morirá por escuchar a ese mocoso

Shirohige :me interesa que es lo tan importante que tienes que decirme como para querer pelear con migo.. Habla.

Shanks ya cansado de tratar de razonar con el decidió sacar paciencia de donde sea y se dispuso a hablar

Sha :...yassop tiene uno de los haki de observación más avanzados que eh visto el puede ver el futuro... por eso te digo que Ace... Va a perder contra kurohige y que gracias a su fama va a iniciar una guerra.

Shirohige :... Guerra? Y tu crees que a mi o a unos de mis hijos le va a importar una guerra contra theach?? El no esta ni a la sombra de mi poder y ni si quiera creo que le gane a Ace...

Shanks : kurohige mato a tatch por una fruta según mis informantes no?

Shirohige :... Si.

Shanks : cual era esa fruta?

Shirohige :?? A que viene eso?... Creo que era La gura gura no mi

Shanks :...según lo que me dijo Ben esa fruta tiene la avilidad de absorber todo en su camino... Incluso el poder de un usuario para dejarlo completamente desarmado ... No importa quien de los dos es más fuerte Ace va a quedar completamente desarmado ante theach y su tripulación!

Shirohige :ese maldito ... Suponiendo que te creo que planea hacer kurohige? Y que hay con esa supuesta guerra de la que hablas?

Shanks : la guerra no va ah ser contra kurohige sino contra la marina... Kurohige planea entregarlo... No estoy seguro de con que fin... Pero si se que Ellos ya saben que Roger es padre de Ace!

Shirohige :... Tu también lo sabias?

Shanks :...

Shirohige :dime Shanks Ace cambiaría su manera de ver las cosas con esa guerra? Al ver que muchas personas estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por la de el sabiendo de quien es hijo?

Shanks :??????? A que viene eso shirohige? No piensas detenerlo a pesar de todo lo que te eh dicho!!!??

Shirohige : si lo detengo ahora nada va a cambiar... Ace va a seguir sintiéndose miserable con el mismo, va a seguir pensando que no merece vivir... De que sirve salvarlo de la muere si el piensa que no merece vivir??... Shanks eres el único hombre al que te voy a contar esto...

Shanks :...?

Shirohige :... A mi ya no me queda mucho tiempo... Es más no se si termine el año.. Y lo que más me molestaba de que iba a acabar como un vegestorio era que Ace iba a seguir con ese pensamiento... Pero como lo ago cambiar de opinión?? Lo eh pensado mucho pero nunca eh encontrado la respuesta...

Shanks :... Piensas morir en la guerra??

Shirohige :la peor humillación para una leyenda es no poder elegir su muerte? Roger la eligió.. ahora es mi turno..

Shanks :... Y si no salvas a Ace? Y el termina muriendo junto ah ti?

Shirohige :... De eso te encargaras tu.

Shanks :?

Shirohige :no me mires así tu eres el amado dicipulo de Roger por algo te dio su preciado sombrero Y espada... Para que siguieras sus pasos... Piensas quedarte quieto mientras ves a su único linage muerto?

Shanks :... Quieres que te ayude en la guerra?

Shirohige : no... Si tu me ayudas nunca encontraría la muerte que deseo... Y Ace no cambiaría su manera de pensar... en ves de ver a sus seres queridos arriesgar su vida para que el pueda vivir , vería la masacre de los Marines...

Shanks :... Entonces que quieres que aga?

Shirohige : no soy tonto Shanks y se muy bien que que tienes como comandante a alguien mucho mas rápido que kizaru

Shanks:ghahahaa tu quieres que lucky roo utilize su poder? Con que fin?

Shirohige : si por alguna razón no logro salvar a Ace... Tu lo vas a revivir

Shanks : lucky roo puede controlar el tiempo si tenes razón., pero si vuelve al pasado nada de lo que querías que pasara va a pasar... No es mejor terminar con esto de raíz???

Shirohige : Como se nota que no te interesa el poder de las frutas akagami... Ahhhhh... que se podía esperar de alguien que vive el 99% de su vida en fiestas.

Shanks : de que hablas??

Shirohige : si, tu comandante puede manipular el tiempo a su antojo... También puede manipular el tiempo en el cuerpo de la persona..

Shanks :... Supongo... como sabes tanto de esa fruta??

Shirohige :la pregunta es como es Que no sabes Nada de el poder de tu comandante? ... El antiguo usuario de la tempo tempo no mi era un viejo amigo mio, por eso la consco

Shanks : mm entonces tu Quieres que reviva a Ace con el poder de lucky...

Shirohige :si.. No te estoy pidiendo un favor. Es tu obligación como antiguo aprendiz de Roger.

Shanks :... Si Ace va a ser ejecutado... Es casi seguro de que luffy va a estar ahí. En este momento no tiene la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a los más poderosos... Sin embargo...

Shirohige : luffy? El hermano de ace? Como lo conoses?

Shanks :.pov:.. Es una oportunidad única para que vea a los más poderosos y se vuelva más fuerte... Pero y si termina muriendo en la guerra... que podría hacer?? Más aún el echo del que Ace Muera enfrente de él... Aunque me duela verlo destrozado no sirve de nada que se vuelva más fuerte si no conoce el dolor de la derrota... Y el echo de ver a su hermano muerto es un muy buen significado de dolor... Solo espero que lo sepa resistir . Fin pov

Shank ignorando la pregunta echa por shirohige pregunto:y que quieres que aga si lo revivo? Digo es casi seguro que la marina va a decir que el es el hijo de gold d Roger todos les temerán y o tratarán de capturarlo.

Shirohige :... Quiero que el tome el control de mi tripulación y se convierta en el rey pirata por eso necesito que viva sin ningún pesar.. Para esto es la guerra para que Ace no sienta pesar por ser hijo de quién es..Quiero que el se mire al espejo y se diga yo valgo por lo que soy no por lo que son mis padres ami me quieren por lo que soy y voy a seguir siendo quien soy a pesar de todo y nada a la ves eso... Eso es el mejor regalo que me podría dar

Shanks:ghahahaa no sabia que te habías vuelto poético shirohige ghahahaa

Shirohige :... ríete más y te mato.

Shanks :bien lo que tu digas pero tengo una condición.

Shirohige :te dije que no te estoy pidiendo ningun favor!

Shanks :no soy tan bueno como crees shirohige el echo del que yo allá venido hasta aquí es por mis propios intereses.

Shirohige...?

Shanks : si el llega a morir en la guerra y yo lo tengo que revivir... quiero que por el Momento ace este a mi lado que no le diga a nadie que esta vivo ni a sus nakamas ni a su hermano a nadie

Shirohige :por que mierda quieres que eso pase??

Shanks : son mis condiciones... No te Preocupes va a ser cuestión de tiempo... Solo hasta que El se vuelva más fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente... yo tampoco quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Shirohige :... Y como quieres que se lo diga idiota?

Shanks : escribe una carta si la guerra es inminente mandare a uno de mis subordinados por dicha carta..

Shirohige :... Si Ace termina muriendo cosa que no creo... Tu como vas a recuperar su cuerpo?

Shanks :ya me las arreglo yo... Bueno si me disculpas ya termine de arreglar términos con vos me retiro

Shirohige :Espera... Como se que tu lo vas a revivir..? Después de todo no veo ningún probecho para ti.

Shanks : no te preocupes por tonterías como esas , Tu lo as dicho es el hijo de Mi antiguo capitán y hermano de luffy obviamente tengo que hacer algo... Si me disculpas..

Shirohige : bien... . Por que estas tan interesado en su hermano?

Shanks : mm? Luffy?? Ghahahaa solamente es divertido no le prestes atención.. Shanks salio del barco de shirohige y se dirigió a su camarote, no antes de dar la orden de retiro, estaba cansado así que se dispuso a dormir.

... Ah sierto!! Salio corriendo de su camarote a donde se encontraba su tercer comandante

Shanks :lucky!!! Tu cambias el tiempo de una persona??

Lucky: okashira...si desde siempre lo ago por?

Shanks : ah!!!! por eso siempre veo esqueletos de tus contrincantes... No me percate de lo buena que es tu fruta.

Lucky:capitán... Recién se dio cuenta que... Ah no importa! Vamos a celebrar!!

Shanks :ghahahaa así se dice todos! Una fiesta!!!

Trip:siiiii II!!!!! Fiesta!!! Fiesta!!

Shanks:... lucky después tenemos que hablar.

Lucky : mm? Como diga capitán.

Fin flashback_

Shanks: y así fue como llegamos a un acuerdo...

Ace:... Mi padre izo todo eso por mi?? El estaba preocupado mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera por mi vienestar??? Padre...

Ace ya no podía contener más unas lagrimas mudas que calleron por su mejilla, su padre había planeado todo eso solamente para que el encontrara su respuesta a la vida que se le dio.. Y si que la encontró, encontró a un verdadero padre a una tripulación que no le importaba morir por el... Ah su hermano que a pesar de su sueño de convertirse en el rey pirata desecho todo eso para que el viviera... ya no le importa de quien es hijo de sangre por que desde que conoció a barba blanca conoció a su verdadero padre...tampoco tenía recentimientos por su padre de sangre pues si no hubiera sido por el y su madre el no estaría viviendo .. Y ya tenía un nuevo sueño... No era el ser el rey de los piratas ese se lo dejaba para su hermano menor el de el era mejor era ser un padre para los piratas que eran marginados ... Claro para eso necesitaba unos años más pero esperaría pasientemente..

Shanks :... Ace yo ize un trato con shirohige por tu vida ...

Ace :...cual?

Shanks : quiero que por el momento no le digas nada a nadie de que estas vivo ni a tus nakamas ni mucho menos a luffy.

Ace:por que???!! Todos los sueños que tengo de luffy son verdad no?? el sigue sufriendo por mi supuesta muerte!!

Shanks : si tienes razón pero el echo de que tu hallas muerto va a ser más fuerte a luffy o lo va a destruir Una de esas dos cosas va a pasar.

Ace :... Tu!! Luffy te adora! y tu solo lo quieres ver sufrir!!

Shanks :... No te molestes... La verdad es que desde que le di el sombrero a luffy sabía muy bien que el iba a ser el fruto rey... Pero para eso necesito que se vuelva más fuerte.

Ace:para ser el rey de los piratas no es necesario sufrir tanto!! Luffy ya sufrió con sabo por que tiene que pasar por lo mismo??

Shanks :... por que quiero saber si es lo suficientemente fuerte de corazón..

Ace : solo por un estúpido capricho tuyo!!! Luffy no tiene que probarte si es fuerte o no!!

Shanks : si..lo tiene que hacer... Esa fue la última orden que recibí de mi capitán y el echo que un pirata no pueda cumplir la última orden es una deshonra

Ace:... Que orden? Ver como luffy sufre? Quien era tu capitán de todos modos?

Shanks :ghahahaa si te lo digo puede que te vallas corriendo de aquí.

Ace :...eh?

Shanks : gold d Roger fue mi antiguo capitán.

Ace:????!!!!!!!! Pero el murió mucho antes que luffy naciera!! Como carajos te pudo dar una orden así?

Shanks :bueno no tanto así... Como te explico... Roger me dijo que yo estaba a cargo de encontrar el próximo rey.. alguien que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que mi capitán no pudo en su momento.

Ace :.y ese alguien es luffy?

Shanks :si desde que lo conocí me pareció un muchacho muy interesante... ese pequeña joya... de tan solo 7 años me enseño que la voluntad de Roger sigue viva ... pero sobre todo pude ver en el una enorme voluntad ... Vi en luffy lo que no veía hace mucho con mi capitán...

Ace :luffy no se parece a Roger!!!!

Shanks :no.? Y según tu como era Roger?

Ace:...

Shanks :no lo sabes así que no tienes fundamentos.. Ace el echo que lo odies no significa que el sea malo... El era una de las personas más odiadas por los que no lo conocían... Pero las personas que lo conocen lo adoraban.

Ace :... Yo ya no le tengo rencor. Pero el echo de que digas que mi adorado hermano menor se parece a él me desagrada.

Shanks :ghahahaa supongo...

Ace :pero sigo sin entender por qué quieres que luffy sufra.

Shanks : ahhhh bien no te eh dicho todo.

Ace.:...?

Shanks :yo era uno de sus primeros candidatos a ser el rey ... Es más si te digo en quien se parece más luffy de entre Roger y yo te diría que en mi... Pero ocurrió algo... El caso es que decidí dejar el puesto a alguien que este más capacitado que yo

Ace :por que???

Shanks :por que... Mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo y mis prioridades cambiaron.. Ahhhh Ace ya le hice prometer a shirohige que tu lo harías... El te escribió una carta... Pero por el momento no te la puedo entregar

Ace :por??

Shanks : shirohige se la entrego a mi estúpido subordinado pero este se perdió...

Ace:... Oye ... Bien... Si esa fue la promesa de mi padre no puedo de renegar de su última orden .

Shanks : ghahahaa así se habla muchacho!

Ace:ahí algo que me incomoda

Shanks :... Dime.

Ace : si lo que me hicieron en mi cuerpo es de una fruta del tiempo... Por que no poseo mi logia?

Shanks :...?heyyyyy lucky!!!!

Lucky:okashira! Mnmmm quiere un poco? Le ofreció un pedazo de carne

Shanks : deja eso.. Por que la mera mera no esta en el cuerpo de ace? No se supone que si vuelves al pasado de la persona todo vuelve a como era antes!?

Lucky :no puedo hacer eso capitán... Un usuario no puede interferir con otro fruto... cuando yo toque ah ace su logia ya había pasado para otro fruto y se me izo imposible rebertirlo

Shanks :...a si que eso paso... A no importa así no te confiaras solo de tu fruta.

Ace :... Mmmmmm -.- ya me había acostumbrado a la mera mera no mi...

Shanks : ghahahaa en este momento no la necesitas... Vas a ser un muy buen usuario de haki. Yo mismo te voy a entrenar.

Ace : ya lo utilizo...

Shanks : pero no a tal grado como para ganarle a kurohige. Ace te confíaste de tu fruta y perdiste... Si te consentras más en tu haki no abría ningún usuario que no puedas vencer..

Ace:... Bien voy a entrenar para volverme más fuerte y superar a todos!

Shanks:si piensas ser el sucesor de shirohige es lo menos que puedes hacer..

Decía mientras revisaba el periódico de hoy que le habían traído sus subordinados.

Ace:... Pero... Me preocupa Luffy...

Shanks sonrió de lado ese mocoso siempre lo sorprendía :no te preocupes por el... Parece que ya se encuentra mejor dijo mientras miraba el pediodico

Ace : Que?

Shanks le entregó el pediodico mientras se disponía a hablar : Ray _San me dijo que luffy habia prometido reunirse con su tripulación en 3 días, de eso ya pasó 4 semanas

Ace: quiere reunirse con ellos en 2 años?? Qué rayos planea hacer?

Shanks :volverce más fuerte para no perder a nadie? Supongo que esta entrenando con ray_san.

Ace-...pero el odia estar solo... Yo pensé que si se reunía con su banda iba a estar mejor

Shanks : luffy en este momento no quiere perder a nadie como lo hizo con vos es normal que se quiera volver más fuerte no?

Ace: si supongo que tienes razón...

Shanks sonriendo le dijo:ohhhhhhh piensas dejar que tu hermano menor te supere??

Ace:. no pienso dejar que me supere!! Shanks apúrate necesito ser más fuerte!! No puedo dejar que mi tonto hermano menor me supere!!!!

Shanks :ghahahaa a si se habla muchacho!!... Pero antes... Fiesta!!!

Ace :no!!

Tripulación :fiesta!! Fiesta!!! Fiesta!!!!

Ace :...ahhhh bien... Shanks?

Shanks :???? Que pasa? *

Ace:por que haces todo esto por mi? Lo de entrenarme revivirme y demás cosas?

Shanks : por qué preguntas? Mm mm mm digamos que por varias razones... Eres el hijo de mi antiguo capitán... El hermano de luffy pero... Aunque allás sido todo eso no lo ubiera echo si no fuera por que tu tambien compartes esa voluntad que tu hermano tiene y tu personalidad... Hahaha ah digamos que es por que me caes bien muchacho!!!!! Ahora fiesta!!!

Ace:... Gracias por todo izo una reverencia después se dispuso a caminar en la selva había escuchado una cascada y quería ir allí

Shanks:?????? Oye Ace no te nos unes??!!

Ace: no prefiero caminar dicho esto desapareció entre los arbustos , encontró la cascada y se metió hace rato que no sentía el agua dulce recorrer su cuerpo y como no podía meterse en el mar la cascada le vino como anillo al dedo

Pov :ahhhhhh luffy, padre, thatch, mis nakamas... Juro que me volveré más fuerte para que ya nadie tenga que sacrificarse por mi esta ves seré más fuerte no me menospreciare... Quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre...haci que... Por favor esperenmen que voy a volver mucho más fuerte para que nadie más sufra por mi.. Es una promesa...

Kurohige espera que muy pronto me voy a vengar por todo lo que le has echo a mi familia.

por último quiero decir en que me bace en hacer esta historia

Todo el que ve one piece sabe que oda-sama no hace nada sin tener una coherencia no o si lo hace y no se muestra es por que lo va a mostrar más a delante

Primero que nada, Shanks cuando le dijo a shirohige que que la fama de ace lo podría poner en contra y todo lo demás no les pareció que el hacerto en todo?

Claro mi teoría no tendría sentido sino hasta ahora que se sabe que katakuri puede ver un poco de el futuro y pensé si katakuri puede ver el futuro, se pueden imaginar a él usuario más poderoso de haki de observación que podría ver? Obviamente y para no decir más el futuro y ese usuario lo conocemo para mi es indiscutiblemente yasopp,. sin mensionar que la platica con shirohige y la pelea de ace vs kuroshutsuji fueron de 1 capitulo de diferencia no se si la pelea y la platica se estaban haciendo el mismo tiempo o no pero se me hace muy raro que no terminaran la pelea o que no tuviera una culminación (ese tipo de Peleas sin culminar ya se vio y fue luffy VS jimbe que terminó en un acuerdo mutuo de como reso) lo que se supo es que Shanks detuvo a kaido pero como el sabía que kaido iba a atacar? Por que lo freno si ellos no llegaron a buenos términos?? se que Shanks respecto mucho a shirohige pero ahí muchos puntos en blanco que te hacen pensar que Ace está vivo y que Shanks está detrás de todo esto a otro punto es que oda dijo que locky roo Era el más rápido de todo one piece cosa que muchos dieron por broma por su estado físico pero... Quien más rápido que el que controla el tiempo?? En ni kizaru podría igualarlo por último agregar que eh puesto muy por arriba a Shanks lo se eso de que el vea justo lo que luffy esta haciendo ES MUUUUUUUUUY fangilr pero es mi personaje favorito


End file.
